


Midnight

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A quick thing for them, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, First kiss sorta, Holding Hands, Hyungwon just wants to go on a date, M/M, Probs just fluff, Wonho is grumpy and has a potty mouth, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Hyungwon wants chocolate at 12 AM.





	

**Author's Note:**

> •I usually write smut so this is probs gonna suck XD  
> •English is not my native language and this isn't beta'd, so sorry about any mistakes.
> 
> ◈Please don't be shy and talk to me. ◈

\--

"Walk with me?"  
  
"God it's almost midnight. Why aren't you sleeping ?"  
  
"I want chocolate ."  
  
"You'll spoil your teeth. "  
  
"We can get you ramyun."  
  
Hoseok stayed quiet and Hyungwon smiled , softly clapping his hands and tugging Hoseok's blanket off.  
  
"Fuck you, Chae Hyungwon." He muttered fondly , sliding out of bed and playfully pushing the older male.  
  
"Put a shirt on and watch your mouth. "  
  
-  
  
"It's fucking cold." Hoseok complained, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Hmm I like it." Hyungwon wrapped an arm around Hoseok's shoulders.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, shrugging the arm off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's not happening."  
  
The comment slightly hurt Hyungwon's feelings but before he could answer the shorter male wrapped an arm around Hyungwon's tiny waist. He gave a cheeky smile.  
  
"Come on and hurry up so we can get back ."  
  
Hyungwon awkwardly snuggled his lean figure into Hoseok's side, as they walked down the street. Arriving at the shop, they separated, each on a quest to find their snacks before meeting up at the check out point again. Hyungwon trailed after Hoseok who walked much quicker than before, probably wanting to go eat his ramyun. He bit his lip, stuffing his hands into his jacket as he followed quietly.Hoseok stopped, shuffling the plastic bag from one hand to the other . Hyungwon almost bumped into him and muttered a soft 'sorry' under his breath.  
  
"Tch. Give me your hand, old man." Hoseok nod his head towards one of Hyungwon's hands.  
  
"You can barely call me that, baby." Hyungwon glared.  
  
Hoseok only wiggled his eyebrows in return.  
Hyungwon pulled his hand out, staring at it before offering it hesitantly.  
  
"I'm not gonna bite it." Hoseok scoffed , lacing their fingers together .  
  
He tugged him closer before continuing with a much slower paced walk.  Hyungwon smiled like a silly girl. His puffy cheeks reddening as he hid them into his jacket .  
  
-

  
They sat on the large sofa, munching softly on their snacks with noises of contentment. Hyungwon leaned over to place a soft kiss against Hoseok's cheek, regretting it right after. Hsoeok paused, knuckles turning white around his chop sticks and bowl.  
  
"I just meant-"  
  
Hoseok loudly pushed his bowl and chopsticks onto the table, turning and pushing Hyungwon down onto the couch. He stuttered, struggling to find his words.  
  
"You have to get over your shyness and learn how to properly ask someone on a date. "  
  
"W-What." Hyungwon felt the heat creeping into his cheeks as he stared up at Hoseok.  
  
God he was handsome, eyes wide awake and filled with a fiery spark , blueish-blonde hair falling over his brows and red lips parted slightly. He swallowed.  
  
"On second thought, I like you being shy."  
  
Hyungwon scoffed , pushing at Hoseok's chest and turning his head to purposely look away.  
  
" _Hyungwonnie-hyung_."  
  
Hyungwon closed his eyes, feeling the warm breathing against his neck. Did Hoseok really have to call him that?  The little twerp probably knew how vulnerable it made Hyungwon when he called him that.  
  
"Can I do this?"  
  
 Hoseok brushed his lips over Hyungwon's ear and he shivered, a cold feeling running down his spine and mixing with the warmth that followed as Hoseok's body loomed closer above him.  Hoseok's lips were now trailing beneath his jaw and down his throat to kiss his Adam's apple .  
  
"Hyungwonnie-hyung," Hyungwon swallowed,  "Can I kiss you, please?" Hoseok whispered.  
  
Hyungwon reluctantly opened his eyes, feeling very embarrassed about the whole situation. Hoseok's mouth formed a devilish smile before he closed the gap between them pressing a soft kiss against Hyungwon's pouty lips. And then another. His mouth opened, prodding Hyungwon's lips with his tongue until the other opened his own mouth to grant him access. Hoseok grinned into their kiss, tongue delving deep and hands grasping Hyungwon's hips firmly. The older squeaked. _He is so cute_. Hoseok gave a hoarse chuckle, suddenly distracted when Hyungwon's arms wrapped around his neck and his hands curled into Hoseok's silky hair. Momentariy he pulled away.  
  
A low rumble settled in his chest before he dove back and kissed Hyungwon.  
  
  _Hard_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ♡ Check out my, vid for them if you'd like. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e85ieLQoOZQ


End file.
